Ways Of Webs And Winds
by Blur Feather
Summary: Alizeh Munroe and Peter Parker have known each other since they were tiny tots. But there was a time of a couple years, where they were separated. Much happens and Alizeh tends to bottle everything up. But what happens when she no longer can? And when a force larger then either of them appears, can they keep everyone together or will the stirring of a storm destroy everything?


**_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_**

Slamming my hand over the off button, I drag myself up out of my cozy little nest of blankets. The blankets falling off of my shoulders, as I stare blankly out of my closed window. Soft rays of lights filtering through the cheap blinds. Blinking slowly, I try to find the will to start actually moving. It was Monday and I worked an eight hour last night, that actually turned into a ten hour one. Meaning, I didn't get back to me shared apartment until midnight. Then I had to finish up a project for A PUSH (Advanced Placement United States History) which meant that I didn't actually go to bed until 3:30. And now it is currently...

Slowly craning my head to look at my cheap alarm clock, I see 6:03 in bright, red numbers. Mocking me with their brightness. Glowering at the numbers, I reach over and turn it around. The numbers now no longer looking at me. Slowly, and with no lack of great reluctance, I push off the rest of my blankets and throw my legs over the edge of my half-loft. Dropping to the the carpeted ground, I land with an inaudible _thud_.

Shuffling over to my tiny closet, I pull out a pair of clean underwear and socks. Putting those on after stripping of my warm sweats and random graphic tee. Digging through my hamper, I find a pair of clean-smelling ripped black jeans and red, long sleeve. Pulling those on, I sit down at my desk, groaning as I sit down in my uncomfortable dinosaur of chair, to pull on my all black high tops. Lacing them up, I check my white nail polish. Its chipped badly, so I make a mental note to redo the polish when I get home. Luckily I don't have work tonight, so I can catch up on some me-time.

Sighing, I push myself out of my chair, which creaks at any and every moment. Wincing at the high-pitch squeak as I got up, I move to the only bathroom, that I get to share with my college roommate, even though I'm only a junior in high school. Brushing my teeth, I check my braids, which I did all by myself - thank you very much, and notice how my white roots are starting to show. Funny enough I was born with white hair and light brown skin and bright blue eyes.

Fists tightening, I spit out the toothpaste and rinse the brush. Before rinsing my mouth with the nasty mouthwash, I found at CVS. Shuddering as I all but puke the dark blue liquid out of my mouth and into the sink. Splashing water on it, to clean up, before looking at my elbow length hair. Which would be much longer had I not decided to put them back in box braids. Which I'll need to undone to re-dye my hair black tonight. Shrugging to myself, I resolve myself to catch up on _The Office_ as well.

Now that I was more awake, I do a quick search through the fridge and pantry, but don't find anything appetizing. So I gather my 20 pound backpack and look at my Seattle sweatshirt, before looking out the living room window. Seeing how the early October morning sun poured in light to the small, shared space. I decide against it and grab my keys, throwing them in the smaller pouch of my pack, then headed out of the apartment. The door locking behind me.

Breathing in the fresh morning air, I start on my way to the nearest vendor that sells cheap coffee, which is a _Safeway_ that has a StarBucks in it. A grand total of 7 minutes later, I'm waiting patiently in a small line to get my large mocha with four shots of expresso, whipped cream and extra chocolate. Which I got some 20 minutes later, along with a breakfast sandwich. I munched on it as I walked to school. It's not the safest thing - eating while walking - but there are worse things that I could be doing - like selling crack. But I'm not selling crack, so I think I'm doing pretty good.

Pushing past the main doors of the school, I make a b-line for the cafeteria. Going up to the upper level and settling in one of the corner that overlook part of the lower level. Sipping on my mocha, I pull out my required reading book for AP English. I'm just catching up on the last few pages I wasn't able to finish the other day. Luckily there aren't any summaries needed for this chapters. Since it was the beginning of the year, the teacher was going to go easy on us. For right now.

Taking a deep gulp of caffeine, I close my book. Finishing the required reading and slipping it back into my backpack as I saw a familiar head of brown hair come bobbing up the stairs. Bouncing over to me, with bright eyes and a grin that flashes pearly white teeth. Sitting down across from me as he threw his backpack down next to him. Giving him a small smile in turn, as he starts gushing over the field trip I'm going to going on today with my AP Bio class. One that he isn't suppose to be going on, but I'll be sneaking him on.

We're going to Oscorp - my place of work, but instead of going to to where I actually work (paid-internship) we're going to the bio-tech division. I work under the military research division. Originally I wanted to work at Stark Industries, because they're more into aeronautic technology. But they weren't giving any paid internships when I was needing work. But Oscorp was and what I'm doing isn't to far off from what I'm doing. Anyway its good experience and the pay keeps a roof over my head and clean clothes on my back. So I'm not complaining.

"Are you listening Alizeh?" Peter's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. My pale blue eyes focusing sharply on his big doe brown ones. They were half-narrowed in suspicion, lips pouted like a child. Well he is turning 15 in a week. Which reminds me that I need to get him something. Anyway. I shake my head no, I was not listening. Cause I was off thinking in my own la-la land. His pout deepens, reminding me of a puppy that was denied his favorite toy.

Giggling softly at the mental comparison, I sip on my drink, as Peter restarts his gushiness over the field trip - totally like the child he is.

"I heard that they were making a synthetic spider silk that'll be able to support over 50 tons. Blah blah blah..." I totally don't mean to space out on Pete, and I know what he's talking about is super interesting, but I just can't get myself interested in the topic. And it seems like the coffee isn't helping today. Instead giving me a total headache. These fluoresce lights are not helping my headache at all. Sighing softly, I push my coffee away from me and hide my head in my arms. Noticing how Peter goes quiet as my eyes close.

"I'm listening." It was only a half-lie, since I'm not actually listening to the words that leave him, instead it's just nice listening to the sound of his voice, even through he's going through puberty and his voice cracks every other sentence. Still.

Hearing a sigh that almost sounded like a resigned huff, Peter continues. Slower, softer, this time. Accommodating to my migraine, as it begins to pound to the beat of my pulse. Pushing painfully against my eyes and ears. The thumping dulls and gets pushed to the back of my conscious as I focus on Peter as he smoothly talks about random little pieces of his hectic, domestic life with the Avengers. Since he was adopted by the ultimate power couple - Tony Stark, Iron Man, and Steve Rogers, Captain America - a couple years back.

To be honest, Pete seems like their actual child. In personality and brainpower and looks. If I haven't known Peter since he was 5 and I was 7, then I would've been fooled into thinking such a thing. But I've met his parents, before they disappeared, and then I've met his aunt and uncle. Before Ben died and May had to put Peter up for adoption, because she couldn't support him all by herself in this economy. And when he got adopted he switched schools so I couldn't find him besides I was dealing with a lot of... _personal_... issues at the time.

Groaning as the pounding in my head increases, I burrow deeper into my arms. Hoping to leave behind the pain, when a warm hand nudges mine. Peaking up at Peter, I see him offer a couple pill and a bottle of water, a gentle smile on his face. Compassion making his features persuasive. Heaving a sigh I grab the offered headache medicine downing it in one swallow, before following it down with a big gulp of cool water. Which instantly offered some momentary relief to the hot pressure in my head.

Closing my eyes again, as I press my cheek to the cool plastic of the table. Feeling some braids fall over my face as I hand back the bottle, murmuring my thanks. Peter humming in response, laying down his head next to mine after a moment. I could feel his eyes trace over my face, knowing when his doe eyes focus on my closed eyes, do to a feeling in my gut. Proving it right when I gingerly open one of my eyes to look at my childhood friend.

We remain silent as we look at each other, the cafeteria filling with other students as the minutes wear on. Eventually, my eye closes, sheer exhaustion making me lose our long standing staring competition. Pete breaths out a laugh and get the feeling that he closes his eyes as well. A peaceful, companionable quiet wraps around us like a blanket, muffling the voices of our fellow scienific genius school mates.

That is until the bell rings loudly, signally the beginning of the school day. Both making my migraine flare as the medication has yet to kick in. Unfortunately.

* * *

The bus ride to Oscorp was... okay... I guess. It was rather uneventful. I successfully smuggled Peter on board - we had a sub - and it was smooth sailing from there. Since I worked there I was forced to go talk to the receptionist when the sub realized he had no idea where we were heading. Not that I knew either, since the physicist that I work under tends to isolate us in the M.R. floor, which is like somewhere between two and five floors above the bio-tech floor.

Anyway, I got the directions and we were able to find the two scientists that were going to show us around. That is until we get to the part where Pete and I sneak off to find the radioactive spiders that he's been geeking out over lately. He's really into this area of science. Bio-tech. Yet he won't be able to take AP Bio until next year as he's in AP Chem right now.

So after a full 30 minutes of walking around, I finally spot the room that holds the actual spiders instead of the demonstration of the potential super-silk that they're trying to make. Nudging Peter in the side, I glance over to room, his eyes tracking the movement. Widening upon reading the plaque next to the door under a glass screen. A beaming smile appeared on his face, only for it to be wrestled into something more manageable. Also less suspicious.

His eyes turn to me and I give him a nod. I'm going first - check out the area, then signal him over once I deem it safe. Which I did no later then five minutes later, with him hacking into the panel and unlocking the door. Allowing us to slip into the room within seconds. Such a boy genius he is. A small smile appears on my full lips as we take in the sight before us.

There only black lights in these room. With glowing white silk coming from slowly spinning half circles, around a middle console. Quarter-sized spiders, also glowing white under the black light, spun webs that glowed equally.

I stay near the door, a look out if you will, as Peter walks around and in between the circles. Closely inspecting the spiders and their silk. Slightly pulling on one thicker strand, as the circles stop their spinning. Before collecting the silk freshly produced, shaking off the spiders in the process.

My eyes widen as a couple spiders fall on to Peter. I move to go to him, but he holds out a hand as he shakes himself of the spiders and quickly retreats over to me. Lips pressed tightly together to keep himself from squeaking in displeasure and fear and shock. Quickly pushing him out of the door, we swiftly exit the room and rejoin the group. But it seems one of the scientists noticed our absence. Speaking up about it.

"Where have you two been?" Everyone glanced back at us and I felt Peter waver under so many eyes. But I stood firm. My face impassive as I quickly use the age-old excuse that every teenager has used at least once in their life.

"He needed to use the bathroom. I work here, so I showed him the way." I easily lie. The older man, narrows his eyes at us. More like at me. Before a glimmer of amusement enter his dark brown eyes. The corner of his lip twitching up in a faint smile.

"Ah yes. You're Dr. Herburrow's favorite intern." I stare hard at the old man as he continues to smile for a moment, then he announces that we'll be continuing on with the tour. I glower at the back of the old man's bald head as we continue slowly through the wing of the company. Peter slipping his hand into mine, causing me to look over at him. His eyes were kind and his smile comforting.

You know, I'm not use to having Peter's eyes coming level with mine. Ever since I first met him, he's been shorter then me by at least a reasonable sum. But these past six months or so, he's been going through a growth spurt. As is expected of Peter's age group. I've already grown to my max height of 5'10. I mean I might grown another half inch or so. But I'm almost 17. The likelihood of me having another growth spurt is very low.

I focus on Peter when he gives my hand a light squeeze. He mouths 'thank you' and I give him a small smile and nod. Returning the small squeeze to our linked hands. His smile widens a little, bumping his shoulder against mine, before focusing on the two scientists. As they were talking about his future area of science. I look at Peter a moment longer, taking in the details of his face. Noticing the differences and similarities from him now and when he was a little rug rat.

His cheekbones were more pronounced. His lips still thin. He's lost a good deal of the chub of his cheeks. His eyelashes were still dark and full, yet short. His jawline has definitely gotten sharper. The shape of his eyes is still the same: rounded almonds. I almost laugh at thinking how little he's changed over the years. Still, he's no longer 5 or even 7. He's not even his 10 year old self. He's his almost 15 year old self. Which will different from his actually 15 year old self. Because each day changes us. Sometimes a little, sometimes a lot. But as a river never sees the water, it is always the same river.

The same, yet always changing.

This time I do giggle at myself. Look at me, getting all sentimental over the little things. I should stop thinking sometimes. One day I'll think of a way of ending all anger, by overcoming it with rage.

I feel Peter's eyes on me as I giggle to myself, giving my hand a squeeze in confusion. As if his look of open confusion and wariness didn't already convey this. Ridding myself of the comical irony in a final soft snort, I shake my head. Telling him to not worry about it. I give his hand a comforting squeeze, bumping my shoulder against his. He blinks slowly at me, eyes narrowed, skeptical. But give in a moment later. Knowing that trying to crack me, wasn't worth the effort right now. I grin internally at his weak resolve. Rolling my eyes as we continued, I keep close to my best friend, our hands clasped loosely, yet securely as we continue on.

* * *

I exit the bathroom to find Peter rubbing the back of his neck tentatively. A slightly pained, but mostly confused, look on his face. Going up to him, Peter looks surprised to see me. Raising an eyebrow at his hand, he glances at it, before removing it quickly. Stuffing it in his pocket. Suspicion heats up my belly, and tightens my face into a scowl.

Grabbing his hoodie, I yank it out of way, so I look at the small mark at the base of his neck. Looking closely, it looks kind of like a bite mark. Instantly my mind jumps to the spiders that fell on Peter earlier. But I almost saw him shake all over them off. Apparently not all of them.

Sighing through my nose, I release Peter and stare hard at him. His fidgety and his eyes keep glancing at me, then averting them elsewhere. Heaving another sigh, I massage my eyes. Crossing my arms and leveling him with a stern look.

"If anything weird - anything at all - happens, call me immediately. I won't say anything to your dads." I could see him deflate in relief, shoulders sagging from the release of tension. Ruffling his hair as he hugs me, I give him a half smile. Though I'm pretty worried about what's going to happen to him. And I know something will. I have a deep gut feeling about it. My instincts have yet to fail me. So Imma trust it on this.

Sighing internally, as we head for the bus, I wonder if it will anything dramatic - the effect the bite. I mean they were genetically modified and possibly slightly radioactive. Hmmm. Who know guess we'll just have to wait and see what will happen.

Something happened a grand total of 8 days later. Two days after Peter's birthday - October 1st.

So the morning of October 3rd - it's a Sunday, thank the gods - and I get a call as I'm half-heartedly eating a bowl of cereal. I'm half asleep still, but I'm hungry - which is weird, but I was, so not much I could do about that, besides I just wanted to go back to sleep. Anyway. I answered the call without looking at caller id, and growl out a frustrated 'what'. The person on the other end paused, before speaking up. And it took me a full three seconds to recognize my best friend's voice. Not my finest moment, but in my defense I haven't really slept properly in a while.

"Repeat what you just said." I say, my brain starting to kick in half-way through Peter's babbling - I'm not sure that's the correct word, but I'm going with it - rant. He paused a moment, and I could hear him take a deep breath, but finally just spitting out what happened.

"I have powers." Is it wrong to say that 10 in the morning is too early to deal with other people's problems?


End file.
